


Childbed

by DesertVixen



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easier the second time around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



The second time she was brought to childbed was easier.

There was no question of having Croft attend her, not after what had happened to Princess Charlotte. 

Mr. Chawleigh had not been as easy as Jenny. She owned she was grateful that issues in his London offices had required his attention. It was easier that way.

When it was over and their daughter enjoyed her first meal, Jenny smiled at Adam.

“I would like to call her Elizabeth.” Jenny wanted to honor the Lady Lynton whose book of recipes and other homely advice had helped her become part of Fontley.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
